Twinkle Twinkle Little Saw
by Neko Female Len
Summary: Everyone went to a public bar to celebrate Kirishima's birthday everyone got drunk, the day after everyone wake up and don't remember what happened after that, what will happen when they realize that they're part of a "game"? (Has all couples and side characters) Warning : Very gory & MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS
1. Flashback

~ **Yokozawa Flashback POV ~**

 _It was Kirishima's birthday, We were throwing him a little bar party at a public bar, Me and Takano invited; Ritsu, Kisa, Kisa's lover.. what's his name? Yukina, Nowaki, Hiroki, Shinobu, Miyagi, Chiaki, Hatori, Yuu, Ijuuin, Akihiko, Misaki, Aikawa, Isaka, Mino, Asashina, and Mutou, We waited until he showed up, I asked him who was taking care of Hiyori, He said that she was staying with a friend, We all drank so much we went crazy, I woke up, and looked around, I was in a dark room, It kinda looked like a warehouse,there was a small Tv in front of me_

 _"Where am I? "_


	2. Ritsu's POV

~Ritsu's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes, I sat up I wasn't in my apartment or anywhere, I was on a cold hard floor, I sat up, It looked like I was in a dark gray room, Like a warehouse kinda, The walls were painted gray and so was the floor. I looked around and there was a big metal wall blocking my view ahead of me. I immediately noticed that there were no windows, Did I get kidnapped?! I started panicking, What was in front of that thin wall? Suddenly I heard a door opening. I snapped my head to the door, was that my kidnapper? ! What I saw terrified me,

It was a rabbit with a little wand, It was all bloody and missing an eyeball, Bleeding from where it's eye socket was sopposed to be, It was riding a tricycle, It was coming toward me.

"What the fuck is this?! Is this some stupid prank?!" I yelled to the rabbit it just stared at me

"Why of course not Ritsu" It replied coming closer to me

I jumped and backed away from it was this some possessed doll or something?!

"Ritsu, I know you, But you may not know me" it continued, It had a very high squeaky voice. "Ritsu, I've seen that you reject your boss that you love him but you actually do and never let him touch you, and with your fiance you let her hug you and cling onto your arm Ritsu, Now Ritsu, who do love more, An? Or Takano? Who will you pick to live? Choice is yours Ritsu" With that the metal wall slowly rose and it revealed a glass wall with An and Takano with barbed wire nooses on them standing on a platform.

"Now choose Ritsu, Who will live An or Takano? You have 60 seconds, if you don't pick anyone they'll both die, so will you" The bleeding rabbit rode off and went through the door again and it slowly shut close. I didn't realize that I started crying until I felt hot liquid spilling on my cheeks, A timer started going off.

60

I don't know!

They were both crying and screaming trying to wriggle free of the nooses grasp!

59

This was too painful to watch!

58

Before I knew it I started crying harder

57

I would never pick An! She was my childhood friend!

56

She was going to be my future wife but I always saw her as a sister

55

I wouldn't pick Takano either,

54

I love him too much, I would never even think of picking him

53

I can't pick any of them!

52

But if I don't pick we'd all die

51

...

50

...

49

...

48

...

47

...

46

...

45

If I don't pick any of them we'd all die... Together...

44

43

42

41

40

39

38

No Ritsu! Don't think suicidal thoughts! It'd be pointless if everyone died!

37

36

35

34

33

32

31

30

I was sobbing so hard, I had to pick one of them!

29

...

28

...

27

...

26

...

25

...

22

...

23

...

22

...

21

...

20

...

19

THINK RITSU! YOU'D RATHER HAVE ONE DIE THAN BOTH OF THEM!

18

THAT STUPID RABBIT IS DOING IT ON PURPOUSE!

17

HES MESSING WITH YOUR BRAIN

16

THINK!

15

THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK!

14

CHOOSE SOMEONE!

13

COME ON RITSU !

12

...

11

...

10

...

9

..

8

I started sobbing harder I looked up to face both of them they were both giving me sad smiles with tears in their eyes saying "It's ok Ritsu"

7

..

6

...

5

I walked over to the two levers one was for Takano, the other one was for An...

4

I looked up at them and they both had their eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down.

3

"I'm so sorry " I'm so sorry!" I'm so sorry!"I'm so sorry! "IM SO SORRY!" I screamed with hot tears crashing on my face

2

" IM SO SORRY AN! IM SO SORRY! IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I screamed crying even harder

1

I looked up at An she was sobbing too, Smiling at me "It's ok Ritsu" she said, I pulled the lever...

0

I heard some chains smacking against the glass, Takano was free from the noose it dropped him to the platform and smacked against the glass. I looked over at An, she was crying and giving me a sad smile, it immediately turned into a look of horror as a noise of curling chains rang around the room. It happened so fast. She was so quickly pulled up with the wire around her neck, she tried to pull it off her hands clawing the wire, but her hands moved slower with each second until her hands completely stopped and her hands fell to her side.

I killed her... I killed her... I killed her... I killed her... I killed her... I killed her... I killed her... I killed her... I...K...illed...her...

I heard a door opening and footsteps running towards me, I started to uncontrollably sob, sob, sob, and sob, I didn't realize anyone's presence until I felt someone grab me and pull me into a warm soft embrace, I didn't bother looking up to know who it was, I sobbed onto his shoulder while Takano started patting my head, I looked up facing him, He looked a little teary eyed.

"Where are we?!" I yelled sobbing harder

"I don't know Ritsu, Don't worry I'll protect you from all the danger in this hell"

I kept sobbing onto his shoulder, protect me, That'd probably mean he'd end up like An... I kept sobbing and my eyes slowly shut close, I fell asleep.


	3. Hiroki's POV

**~Hiroki's POV ~**

I slowly opened my eyes, At first I couldn't see anything, Everything looked black, it was really weird. As a few minutes passed my vision adjusted to the darkness of the room. I looked around immediately a sharp pain came crashing into the back of my head. What the hell? "Nowaki?!" No answer, where was I? I looked around and i felt another sharp pain. I tried to rub the back of my head but something cold and rough was on my head and neck.

I started panicking, I realized that I couldn't open my right eye." What the hell's going on?!" With every passing second this was getting weirder and I was getting more terrified. I heard a door slowly sliding open, I snapped my attention to it, It was a bloody rabbit, it was missing an eyeball, its eye socket waa dripping wet with fresh blood. I was officially freaked out. It was riding on a tricycle it had a tape it rode over to a mini tv and it put the tape in and rode off. I could only stare in shock.

The tv turned on and it showed the same bunny and it suddenly started speaking "Hello Hiroki, You may not know me but I know you, You bring your pride before anything. I'd like to see how you'd react if you were missing a body part. Hmph. Long story short, You have a machine that is around your head it's kinda like a Venus fly trap, you need a key to open it if you want to avoid getting your head smashed in, hint; the key is behind your eyeball, you have a scalpel and a gauze, the scalpel, well you know what it's for, the gauze is for your eye if you survive, best of luck. Not. you have 20 minutes"

The Tv shut off and left me in a dim darkness. Not soon after a timer started at the corner of the room. I started crying, "Nowaki save me" I said between chocked sobs. If I wanted to live I had to do this,

I looked around which was very difficult since I could only see through one eye, I found the scalpel and the gauze,

Ok, ok, so far so good it looked like it was clean same with the gauze, I slowly grabbed the scalpel and lifted it to my eye, I quickly out it back down. No. I couldn't do it. I couldn't.

A few minutes passed after hesitation, I grabbed the white rough gauze rolled a long thick layer and ripped it off with my teeth, I couldn't believe what I was doing, I wouldn't believe I'd ever do this, first things for everything, I stuffed the whole thing in my mouth and bit it as hard as I could, I felt a metalic taste, blood. I retracted my teeth and bit again, not that hard this time, I grabbed the scalpel again and I held it to my eye, I took a deep breath and stabbed my eye.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came the blood curling scream, I writhed in pain as I felt the blood slowly spilling out I stabbed deeper hoping to feel a key "AHHHH!" I yelled as the scalpel hit something, I slowly pulled out the scalpel and I felt something sliding out, I screamed even harder in pain as I realized that the the thing that slid out wasn't the key. It was my eye. I screamed the hardest I could and started crying as it slid off of the scalpel and into the floor, I felt around where my eye was I felt an empty hole and a lot of warm liquid oozing out of the hole

I dug a little deeper into it and felt a rigged object I yelped as I pulled it out and It was the key, I looked up at the timer and I had 3 minutes left.

I looked at the organ on the floor. It was a light brown but had no life in it, I looked at it in a disgusting way trying not to barf, it looked like it was crying. I grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around my head to cover the empty eye socket. I looked up at the timer again. 1 minute. I grabbed the key and insert it into the key hole. The machine came apart. The same door opened again and came out the rabbit.

"Congratulations Hiroki, you survived the first test. There's many more for you. By passing this trap you proved that

You are a very strong person, the rest of your tests will be more painful. Trust me, You'll probably won't survive if it took you that long to get your key, Hiroki. "

Man, I hated how that stupid rabbit said my name in that high pitched voice. I heard the door behind me open I scrambled to my feet and ran out the door, when I turned I saw the rabbit picking up my eye and putting it in it's basket in the front of the tricycle and rode back to the small door and it slowly slid shut. I kept running hopefully I could get out.


	4. Usagi's POV

**~Usagi's POV ~**

I jolted when I felt like I was in a freezer. "Misaki~ turn off the AC" I said groggily. I waited and it was still cold. I realized that I was still was in entirely different clothes than the ones I was originally wearing.

Did Misaki change my clothes? Probably not. I sat up and immediately felt ice. I moved my hands around the floor and there was ice everywhere. Now that I was fully awake I saw that I was in an actual freezer. How Ironic.

I looked around and saw lots of tubes, what caught my attention was across the room, a bunch of dangling chains and a naked woman hanging from them. What the hell was this?! As I stared shocked, I noticed that the woman looked very familiar like a very annoying person I know.. "Aikawa?!" The figure started to violently shake.

"Aikawa!" I called no answer. She kept shaking more violently. A little Tv across the room that I apparently never noticed before turned on.

There was a big static. Then a gory Rabbit popped up on the screen.

"Akihiko" It started in a very squeaky voice "You always give Eri here, a hard time trying to get your manuscripts and stuff like that. She's always taking Misaki to the office and brings him treats whenever she comes. She interrupts you when you're doing "things" to Misaki doesn't that make you at least a little bit jealous? Would you let her freeze to death? Or will you do whatever it takes to save her from freezing to death? Oh and heads up, I changed your clothes to shorts and a thin T-shirt and recently poured cold water on both of you, so you'll freeze about as close as her. And have I mentioned that the key is behind a narrow crack and you'll have to press your face on the sticky tubes and probably rip your cheek off?"

" Where's Misaki?! And Why would I consider letting her die?! I'd never let someone die! " I yelled at the tv. The rabbit didn't say anything and just stared at me. It turned off.

I turned to Aikawa "Oi Aikawa are you okay?!"

No reply

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here" It said that it that the key was through a crack on one of the tubes.. There was about 12.

I heard a clock ticking, I looked around. It got louder by the second. It was driving me crazy, I looked around for the source of noise and saw that there was a timer strapped on Aikawa's mouth with 10 minutes on it "10 minutes till I freeze to death, take this off and a bomb will go off. " it read.

She looked at me with a look of worry, fear and sadness. I nodded at her and started searching.

I went to the first tube I slowly stuck my arm in and felt around, It was colder in the crack but I felt no key, I peeked in but there was nothing. I went to the second one and glanced at the watch 8:56:69 seconds left.

I repeated the same process over and over again more quickly and careful to not stick my face in the crack. When I finally reached the twelveth tube I looked over at the watch again 2:03:01 seconds. I slowed down a bit by the ice sticking to my shirt and shorts. I walked the quickest I could (which was pretty slow ) to the last pipe, stretched my arm around and felt around I felt the key! I tried to grab it but I couldn't reach, I pushed my face against the pipe and tried to reach it. I pushed harder and harder. Finally! I grabbed it!

I pulled my face back. I tugged. Shit! I was stuck.

I pulled harder and harder. I pulled the hardest I could and heard a "Plop!" And I fell backwards I touched my cheek and I was missing a little piece of skin and I was bleeding. It was so cold that as soon as the blood started to drip against my cheek it froze. Same with the other droplets.

I scrambled to pick up the key again I ran to Aikawa and pointed the key to the cuffs.

They slipped from my hands.

They fell with a quiet "thud"

I just stared, to my horror Aikawa was already frozen block solid with frozen tears streaming down her hard solid eyes.

I just stared silenty. The real key was already inserted in the cuffs, ready to turn. I grabbed a fake key.

I heard something sliding.

I turned and saw that the metal door slowly opened, I heard the screech of an intercom "Aww, I actually liked her, glad I picked you to do this test because she's so cute I'd be afraid if someone actually decided to take advantage of this and rape her, Oh well, she died, it was your fault, because of your stupidity and never looking up that she died, Too bad, now for your next _test._ Go through the door"

I turned around and felt guilty. She died because of me. "I'm sorry Aikawa.." I walked through the door to a new darkness.


	5. Ritsu's POV II

**~Ritsu's POV II~**

when I woke up again I was in the same spot I was when I fell asleep on Takano. Except he wasn't there.

"Takano-san?"

...

"Takano-San!"

...

"Takano-san?!"

The only reply I got was a metal door creaking open. I knew it was a bad-no a horrible idea! But it might be him. Might.

I carefully waked to the door completely aware of my soroundings and how it might be a trap. If it was a trap so be it.

I winced when I passed the door, Past it it smelled like blood, I walked by a huge one way window, Past it I saw lots of rooms, Some of them were people who I actually knew and worked with, Some I kinda knew from the bar party, some I didn't even know them. I felt like something was rising from the pit of my stomach. It was so disgusting an d inhumane how these people were being tortured. I avoided looking at the window at all and just faced forward. Up ahead there was a rusty old metal door. I slowly approached it. As I was about to knock it opened with a loud creak.

I poked my head through the doorway. It was a big dark room I walked in and there was a large vertical mirror.

"Takano-san? " I called out once again

"Onodera-kun?!" Came the shaky reply it was a female voice

I stepped further in and saw a woman in a pig mask, she had a red cloak on her, completely covering everything except her mask.

"W-who a-are you?" "It's me, Motou-Sensei" "M-mutou-Sensei!? What are you doing here? I thought that the people here just did b-bad things a-and a - aren't w-worthy of living?" "I don't know Onodera! Just d-dont b-believe t-the t-tape a-and pictures " I just ignored her and took off the mask and the red cloak off of her. She had her short hair horribly tangled with a bunch of cogs running and pulling her hair.

I quickly looked around and saw to my horror Motou-Sensei on the pictures and she was pimping a bunch of young girls. I looked at her with wide eyes, she started crying and screaming as the cogs started moving and tearing and pulling her hair. Her scalp started trickling blood.

I started panicking as I looked closer there was combination lock behind the cogs. I started running around and panicking. The mirror looked pretty suspicious I walked closer to it and with blood it read "SEE WHAT I SEE" I pushed a little on the mirror and it slid open with a "pop" there was a number carved in on the wall 611

I quickly walked back to the blood curling shrieks and casting a glance at the pictures hung on the wall again, maybe she actually was a bad person. I turned the lock to the right for 6 three times then 1 to the left twice and 1 to the right once. The lock popped open. Motou-Sensei's hair was hanging loose from her scalp. It was getting really disgusting, she got herself off of the chair and stood up, I quickly hugged her, I was glad that someone else didn't die.

"T-Thank you Onodera-kun" I gave her a nod, I heard a door open, It was a bathroom. "I'll be right back. I'll go get some paper towels" I walked to the surprising clean bathroom.

 **~(Mutou) KOU'S POV ~**

After Onodera left, the tape that was inserted into the TV earlier started playing, the same white rabbit popped up and started speaking again.

 **" Hello, again Mutou If you remember correctly An editor of yours will try to save you. If he is successful, then your game begins. This man will use these photos to sentence you for your crimes and the only way to stop him is taped underneath the TV. Let him save you and accept your fate and rot in prison...or kill him and guarantee your freedom. Make your choice."**

The tv turned off. I walked over to the TV, I flipped it over and found what I was promised; a knife, I peeled all the tape off and grabbed a hold of it. I quietly walked over to the oblivious Onodera who was still grabbing lots of paper towels, I pointed my knife at him and striked...


End file.
